User talk:PDXBlazer
Thank you Hello, thank you for the warm welcome :) Gloisin (talk) 23:16, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Gloisin :I second that ;) Leon Art (talk) 14:29, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Geier disagreement I've moved are disagreement to the talk page, of the Geier page, so please respond and explain why you keep disagreeing with my changes, or we'll simply be in a gridlock time one of us gives up (And I'm doubting that will happen.) General MGD 109 (talk) 10:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Poll Good work!--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm thinking it should probably just be a temporary poll. Hopefully we can make a good new poll once the show returns. Zero Hour I can't post to your or my own Wall at w:c:zerohour:Zero Hour Wiki, although I can edit pages. Sad. Huffpost quotes an ABC spokescritter as saying the remaining eps may air during the summer. If so, my first warning will be when I see one or more on the list on my DVR. Question (rhetorical): Do I wait until all ten are on the disk before I start watching? -- 18:06, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'll probably just watch them as they air (if they air) instead of waiting for all 10. Deleted image Why did you delete the picture that I put on the Woge page? Thisflyingtrain (talk) 20:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Because it was basically the same image as File:Angry Perp.jpg and you didn't add a license to it which all uploads need. I forgot about the other file, but, what does the license part mean? I took it as a screenshot while I was watching the episode, do I need to ask permission from NBC to use it? Thisflyingtrain (talk) 22:10, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Just select the correct license from the drop down box when uploading the image. Adding the license gives credit for the image to NBC so it isn't copyright. Even if you take the screencap, it's of the show, which is NBC's work. Thank you very much, and I sincerely thank you for the help. Thisflyingtrain (talk) 16:16, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Curious Since I'm not an Admin, I can't see this... but how many viewers does the Grimm Wiki get a day? I'm curious. If you are unsure, you simply click the Admin button at the bottom left of the page :) QueenBuffy March 8, 2013 :I'm not sure what a typical week is when the show isn't on a hiatus, but this week there have pretty much been 15k or more viewers each day. ::That's not bad! I'm glad for you guys! You do a great job here! QueenBuffy March 8, 2013 :::Thanks! The views went up to 53.3k yesterday, so much more now that the show is back. Natural Born Wesen Watch the preview to Natural Born Wesen. Gathered in the spice shop are Leroy the Mauzhertz, John Oblinger the Eisbiber, and Matthew the Seelengut.Rrku (talk) 04:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :That's all you had to say in your edit description. Confused Is this it? Man these wiki forms are confusing to me. Can you see the topic / questions I posted on the forum? For some reason the thing seems to be at the bottom...under the january ones... Renard's Type Renard-- 21:25, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :I saw that. We'll have to get the spelling. Would we just make it a redirect to Hexenbiest and make a note on the Hexenbiest page that males have another name? ::I'd start with a redirect. If it turns out that males are really significant, we can reconsider. Even after Rosalee used the new word, Monroe used the old one.-- 00:16, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::It's too bad the previews never have captions. Woged/Wogied Ice, I reverted your last change on MediaWiki:Community-corner because the captions on used "Woged." These things are inconsistent.-- 14:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. Woged makes more sense to me anyway. :Thanx for welcome, and oops! I had just changed a 'woged' to 'wogied' a few minutes ago, then clicked on this page. Which is correct? Bluegrassgirl 14:52, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Woged is correct. Pronunciation Once I've seen the episode, sure. I do my best not to edit on anything I haven't viewed yet so as to not spoil it for myself. ;) Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 18:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Personality quiz Hello, how do i take the Personality Quiz (Which Wesen Are You) adn how to add Favourites. Where'd you find that personality quiz that was mentioned on your info page? (the one that said you had a 100% match for being a scalengeck) Intelligence4 (talk) Sorry I'm sorry, but i dont know how to add it. :To add headers put SUBJECT HERE and sign posts with ~~~~ :Like this Mrpluto Mrpluto (talk) 12:33, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why can't i edit Sean Renard?Mrpluto (talk) 07:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure. You should be able to as long as you're logged into your account. :It's locked because something, i don't know.Mrpluto (talk) 15:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) NBC Diaries We should add the excerpts from NBC.com Diaries like the "written by Nick" in Reinigen? :What are you talking about? Licenses Can you enlighten me a bit on how to license the images? Because I never did that when I add pictures to wiki's before this.Emily Curtis (talk) 02:17, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :When uploading, use the drop down list and find the correct one, and for the images already uploaded, add Okay, I'm feeling like an idiot now. Which one is the drop down box?Emily Curtis (talk) 11:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :The one that says licensing by it... http://i.imgur.com/84D2CPV.png Just look at the image. I'm wondering if we can put the concept art for Wesen's in the "Biology"section of the page? Since It kinda fits, and the gallery is far too crowded.Emily Curtis (talk) 06:04, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Just keep them in the galleries. Portal photos Some of these people look a little thin.-- 19:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :I might need to crop them a little more. They seem to be too "fat" or too "thin" for some reason. ::Look better? :::Much. It ain't easy. It probably took me well over an hour to do the last set of (then) seven last summer. BTW, if you're going to be watching slide on over to w:c:defiance:Defiance Wiki; I got drafted.-- 20:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Weapons I know, but I don't know how to redirect it to that page, as it should be, as it is a weapon. General MGD 109 (talk) 15:42, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :I redirected it. Which Wesen are you? I tried to use the Which Wesen are you template page but it just but when i saved it to see what i was it just put a string of numbers up. I guess i did somthing wrong can you help pls? Balkor (talk) 17:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) nvm I found what i did wrong. Affiliates? Hello, I am from the Once Upon a Time wiki located at onceuponatime.wikia.com, and would like to possibly ask for an affiliation between that wiki and the Grimm wiki. If you noticed the similarity in names of one of your current affiliates, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, then you thought right since the Wonderland wiki is based off the spinoff show of Once Upon a Time only it's Wonderland themed. :) I thought, well, why not ask for an affiliation considering the spinoff show is also affiliated with Grimm. Please let me know what you think, and respond back on my talk page on this wiki. Thanks. Applegirl (talk) 03:38, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, thanks for the notification. Applegirl (talk) 04:38, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Face Off We should add the results of the NBC Wesen Face Off?? :No. It's not really that important. Look here Happily_Ever_Aftermath/Objects-- 15:10, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :I fixed all but one, but I'm not sure how to fix it since it was from when we had the walls instead of talk pages. ::I'll fix the Sammy wanted page in a little while :::The only way to fix it is to quickly turn walls back on, delink the item and turn walls off again.-- 15:57, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Done. Tomorrow On FB, Grimm is showing Ring of Fire airing tomorrow. Interesting.-- 17:59, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's a mistake. The press release and tv listings have it a week from tomorrow. ::Probably, but I'll check at 9:00 anyway!-- 21:05, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Why???! Why did you delete the list i made at the season 2 page???! Cause it's really annoying you can't see which title belongs to which number of the episodes. :Because that's not what that category is for. If you want the list of episodes in order go to: Season 1: Template:Season One Episode Summaries, Season 1, Template:Grimm Season One, or Template:Season1 Episodes Season 2: Template:Season Two Episode Summaries, Season 2, Template:Grimm Season Two, or Template:Season2 Episodes Okay, but then can't you make the link in the navigator bar to these two pages? :Talk to User:Gaarmyvet about that. Counting I had probably noticed before that you're showing the number of episodes for recurring characters. There's a way of doing that automatically if you want to get down into the guts of wiki. I did it on FlashForward kind of as an experiment but I was never sure anyone really cared. To see how it works, you have to go into your preferences "Under the Hood" and turn on "Show Hidden Categories." Poke around the episode and star/recurring character pages.-- 22:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'll check it out. Thanks. ::I'm a little confused on how to actually make the categories that I make hidden. I added Category:Hidden Categories, but I'm not sure what to do after (or before) that. :::Put into the episode description. That will hide the category from most people and add it to Category:Hidden Categories. -- 00:16, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I added it to the category. Do I have to add it to the articles too? Because the category still appears when i add it. :::::You'll be able to see them if you turned on "Show Hidden."-- 00:40, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I turned them off, so I could see if I was doing things right and I still see them. :Hmm. They don't have to be hidden, btw, it's just that the bottom of the page gets very busy. Take a look at User:Gaarmyvet#Action and Watches. If we actually get an episode, I'll get back afterward; otherwise, I'll be back in a couple.-- 00:54, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::It works now. :::Results in Production Notes at the bottom of Kelly's page. You can copy that template from Flashforward if it will make stuff easier. I forgot earlier: You won't necessarily see immediate updates every time.-- 01:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) 221 I figured the title was being held because it was gonna really reveal something, like "Kelly Burkhardt Returns." We're overdue for an episode that really tells us something about the mythology. So we get what, Vampires?-- 13:01, April 20, 2013 (UTC)